The Dawning Fight
by Formaldeafeat14
Summary: LeonidasKratos fight. Or a 300 and a GoW crossover. Basically, the Gods send Leonidas to kill Kratos at the beginning of GoW2. Oneshot. PLEASE READ AND RATE


The sky was drenched with pale white light. The air hung around, arousing the senses. The snow gently fell from invisible lips, and fell to the already snow-paved ground that stretched around the clearing. The smell of the sea sat calmly within the air. A slight breeze flowed over the glassy water, and rustled the powdered snow out of the trees.

A thick line of trees sat, gazing over the Greek Ocean, which seemed to span the length of the world, and touched the farthest points of the horizon. It engulfed the world, and drew in the sky's warmth. The trees (now struck with visible white lines), molded around a wide clearing, which stood on the top of the cliff that overlooked the sea. A cloaked figure stood on the edge of the cliff, between two weathered trees. Grains of snow fell, scattering on his black cloak. He held in his hand a small glass object. He rubbed it in the recesses of his hands, feeling over its smooth body. He quickly pocketed it, and breathed in deeply. The smell of fresh salt water, and moisture invaded his nostrils. He folded out a painted tongue, and caught some of the snow with it, before allowing it to retreat into the mouth from which it came from. He savored the moment, for that brief second, he was free.

He heard a rustle in the trees behind him, but did not move his perched head to survey it. He again breathed in deeply, this time acquiring a new fragrance. It was the fragrance of a human. Of another man.

"I knew you would come to me," the cloaked figure said, unemotionally, "did they tell you how I cut babies limb to limb?" He inquired briefly. His voice stung of metal, and burned like ashes. It cut into the calm air like an arrow, and singed the ground.

"No," called the other voice, much lower and potent. "But I would imagine that's just one of the sins you committed."

"I've not committed a sin in my life. I've simply lived up to their wishes; their deeds." He turned around, and took off his hood. His face was covered with red paint, mainly dotting the left side of his face. Across his right eye, a scar fell abruptly. A goatee hung firmly from his chin. His mouth was pursed into a smirk. He stood steadfast in the cool winter night.

The other man was also cloaked, however, his face was completely visible. He had a large beard, which enveloped his face. It was neatly trimmed, and cut around his lips. His face was sculptured and calm, yet showed anger. His eyes glowed deep crimson, now visible by the brightened sky.

"So, if you're here to kill me, do so. I don't have time for mere mortals." Called the first man. "Leonidas, Son of Hercules." He murmured with a slight chuckle.

"You are still mortal. Remember, if you bleed for a cause, you will die for it as well, Kratos." Leonidas shouted forth, his voice echoing off the trees.

"Before we cast our blades, tell me, brother, who exactly sent you?"

"Athena. She doesn't like lawlessness." Leonidas answered.

"I see. I guess I'll have to repay the favor by slitting her throat and watching her bleed on the floor." Kratos said, shrugging the cloak off his body. His body was extremely well built. His body gleamed of sweat and moisture, and reflected the night's whispering light around him. All he wore were pants, which were torn and ragged. The hilts of two blades protruded behind his head.

Leonidas quickly whisked off his cloak, presenting forth a gleaming body of mail. A large scimitar, lay gently in his hands, its sheath covering its metallic body. A smaller shield and sword were mounted roughly on his back.

"So they sent you with armor as well?" Remarked Kratos, snickering. "I see you need armor to overcome me. None-the-less, you will still fall to my blades." He said, grabbing the hilted blades from their positions. He looked at their irregular shape, and gripped them tightly. With amazing speed, he ran towards Leonidas, who revolved around, swinging powerfully at Kratos's unprotected back. Kratos quickly twisted around, blocking the large tower from striking him. He pushed the sword back, opening Leonidas's chest. Leonidas's left hand left the blade, and protruded outward.

The tearing of skin was heard, as Leonidas's fist collided with Kratos's face. Kratos's attack was disengaged, as he moved backwards to collect his movement.

"It seems I shouldn't try to kill you. You've seemed to know this 'defensive' strategy for a while now." Kratos rushed forward, and threw his sword towards Leonidas's face. Leonidas moved with incredible speeds as the sword whizzed past his face. He knocked down Kratos's arm with his own and swung the large sword at Kratos's body. Kratos moved forward, his sword blocking the incoming attack. Meanwhile, his arm sidelined Leonidas's head. Leonidas reeled to the side, gaining his movements and slashed forward at Kratos's defenses. Kratos quickly parried and spun around, delivering a strike to Leonidas's face.

Leonidas blocked another relentless attack, provided by the angered Kratos. Kratos kicked upward, knocking Leonidas's face upward. Kratos again attacked, this time he hit the armor that protected Leonidas's body. The blow was powerful, and knocked Leonidas to the side. Kratos swung around his entire arm into one blow. The strike hit Leonidas in his back. A loud crack was heard. It vibrated off the trees that cluttered around the fighting duo.

Leonidas got up, his back aching. He swung a powerful strike at Kratos. Kratos attempted to parry with his left sword. However, the strike surged through the sword, and sent it flying out of Kratos's hand. Leonidas swung upward, catching Kratos's hand and slicing it open. Kratos blocked another quick blow (intended to hit him in the side) with his right sword. He put both hands on the sword, to control Leonidas's pressure. Kratos kicked Leonidas in the chest, sending him struggling backwards. Kratos jumped backwards, landing next to his other sword. He grabbed it and ran towards Leonidas. Leonidas began to twist his arms backwards, getting ready for the final strike against Kratos. He went forward, crashing into Kratos's swords, then he spun around and caught Kratos with the blunt edge of the sword. Kratos felt a sharp pain rise from his chest, as he was thrown down to the ground. Leonidas rushed to the immobile Kratos, and swung downwards. Kratos rolled out of the way, and slashed at unarmored part of Leonidas's leg. The sword went through the thin layer of cloth protecting the area, and proceeded to rip open the skin. The sound of flesh falling apart bellowed from the impact area, as did a small gush of blood, which stung the ground softly.

Leonidas screamed, dropping his sword to the ground. Kratos swung with his other hand, missing Leonidas only barely. Kratos quickly got up, clutching his chest and began his relentless assault on Leonidas.

Clang….

Smash….

CRACK!

The sound of Leonidas's armor breaking was more startling than his monstrous roar. The armor broke open, revealing skin to Kratos. Kratos swung again, catching Leonidas's side. Leonidas attempted to move, but it was too late. The sound of flesh was proliferated again as the blade drew blood from Leonidas's hip. Leonidas threw forth a punch, which was knocked away away by Kratos's blade. Another shout was heard, as Leonidas fell to the ground. Kratos in his anger drove towards Leonidas, his blades singing high above Leonidas. Leonidas kicked from his position, driving his foot into Kratos's chest, and launching him a few feet away from the damaged Leonidas. Leonidas quickly stripped of his armor, and threw it to the ground.

Leonidas grabbed the one-handed sword from his back, and drove towards Kratos. He swung once, knocking the swords away from Kratos's face. He threw forth his head, bashing it into the dumbfounded Kratos.

Kratos reeled back from the impact, and checked his nose, which was now gushing blood at an enormous rate. Kratos dropped his swords to the ground, and positioned his hands around the broken nose. He put pressure on opposite points, pushing it back in place with a faint crack. He picked up his swords and chased after the fleeing Leonidas.

Leonidas ran to his sword and sheathed his one-handed sword, drawing his large blade from the snow laden ground. He swung forward with his sword, but did not see Kratos. Kratos threw back his swords and launched them forward towards the open Leonidas. He hit Leonidas's sword with tremendous force. Leonidas's whole body vibrated from the deadly strike. Leonidas's monstrous sword was thrown back behind him. He didn't have time to act. Kratos swung forward again, this time slashing at Leonidas's unprotected body.

More flesh grinding noises were heard, as Kratos slashed into Leonidas. Finally Kratos delivered a drop kick to Leonidas's face. Leonidas was launched back, as blood gushed from his mouth, and the rest of his body. Leonidas lay on the floor, completely spent. Kratos moved slowly around him, awaiting his next move.

"I wouldn't think you would fall so easily. Pity. They send their best warrior, yet you can't even fight me without armor. Sad thing, isn't it?" Kratos asked. A loud laugh pierced the cold air, which was now filled with the smell of blood and sweat.

"I'm just getting started," said the injured Leonidas. He quickly jumped up, swinging at Kratos with a small knife. The knife pierced into Kratos's chest, barely drawing blood. Kratos (preoccupied with the knife) wasn't prepared for a sideline that came from Leonidas's left hand. It hit Kratos with a tremendous force, knocking him back.

"So, you have to cheat in order to win. Figures."

Leonidas drew the shield and sword from his back. "That was just the beginning. Today. You die!" He screamed, rushing towards Kratos. Kratos (taken aback from Leonidas's stamina), threw forth both of his swords. Leonidas blocked both attacks with his shield. He threw back the weapons with that arm, and slashed at Kratos. Kratos backed up, a small, but annoying, pain throbbing on his arm. He looked down to see a small wound, protruding small amounts of blood, all over the ground, on the arm (just below the elbow). He looked at Leonidas, whose sword now had a small amount of blood on it.

"So your serious now? Very well." Said Kratos quietly. He ran towards to Leonidas slicing, swinging, and throwing his swords towards Leonidas. Leonidas easily blocked each blow, his shield taking most of the blows. He threw forward his sword, hitting Kratos's leg. He then spun around and struck Kratos in the chest with his shield, driving him back.

Kratos backed up from the seemingly impenetrable fortress that was Leonidas. He coughed up blood, and gasped for air. He looked at Leonidas carefully. Then smiled. "You're not entirely that impossible to destroy. Leonidas, with only a few steps, came upon the disadvantaged Kratos. Kratos blocked each of his attacks, but was overtaken by the shield. The shield smashed into his face, breaking the skin open. Kratos attacked with a forward stab, Leonidas threw his shield downward blocking the attack. Kratos (with his other sword) attempted to hit Leonidas in the face. Leonidas parried with his own sword.

As they stared at each other in their stalemate, Kratos threw his head forward into Leonidas's. Leonidas's rose backward from the strike, and was hit with another disarming strike. Leonidas's sword was thrown ten or so feet away from his body. Again Kratos began another relentless and unmerciful attack on Leonidas. Leonidas managed to block most attacks with his shield, however was quickly overcome by Kratos's speed. He was hit in his back with a stinging blow. He cried out. Kratos kicked him down to the ground (now behind him) and drove his sword towards the ground. Leonidas spun around and blocked with his shield. Amazingly, it blocked him from attack, but the sword had pierced through the thin metal, coming close to his face. He kicked Kratos back, and drew the sword out of the shield. He tossed the shield to the side and began his final attack on Kratos.

Kratos dodged the first set of attacks. He agressively drove his blade forward to Leonidas. Leonidas parried and threw his hand forward, clutching around Kratos's neck. Kratos did the same. As they strangled each other, they struggled for dominance over the sword fight. Suddenly Kratos jerked his knee upward, slamming it into Leonidas's groin. Leonidas lowered his body in pain, opening his body up for attack. Kratos attacked, but only met Leonidas's sword. Leonidas pushed Kratos back with his sword, and ran to his sword, which laid only feet away from him.

He then ran towards to Kratos, hoping to end it finally. The fight continued for ten or so seconds, as they exchanged dominance for the fight. Kratos, now fully angered attacked blindly, each blow shaking Leonidas from his standing.

Suddenly, Leonidas hit Kratos in the hip, causing him to reel down in pain. Leonidas threw his arm up, and like a meteor, slammed it downward towards Kratos. Kratos, with his last energy, threw his sword forward.

The sword pierced through skin, flesh, and organs. Leonidas dropped the swords that he held, as he looked down his wound. The sword had pierced through his gut. He felt an empty feeling, and a searing pain. However, that was quickly exchanged by an intense nausia. Leonidas grabbed the sword, sending jolts through his body. With a powerful (and quick) movement, he drew the sword from his abdomen, and dropped it to the ground. He opened his mouth, but instead of saliva, he began to taste an unfavorable amount of blood. He spit it out, taking note of the large chunks that spewed from his throat. He looked down at his wound, and smiled. He felt as though nothing mattered. His feelings became absolute, and the sight of blood no longer effected his emotions. Yet there was still a burning desire. Something held him on.

He spoke, blood spluttering out of his mouth onto the already redened snow. "Y-yo," he said, shaking intensely, "have defe-a-t-e-ted me. Strike the f-f-final b-blow." He said, letting out a long breathe that he seemed to hold inside of him for an eternity. His entire body relaxed, as he fell into a new state. Something he had never experienced before.

Kratos backed up, and held his sword downward. "You've fallen to my blade." He said, his voice also shaking from anger, "I wish you could've lived for longer so I could have seen you suffer."

Kratos backed up at least ten feet, and then ran forward. He leapt into the air, just feet from where Leonidas kneeled. His face contorted with pure anger and rage. He arched his back in the air, his hands clutched around the hilt of the blade, which pointed downard to the ground. He slowly descended towards Leonidas, his blade only inches away from Leonidas's face.

With a quick movement, Leonidas was out of the path of the maniac's sword. He grabbed his dagger, and drove it sideways, near Kratos's neck. In a split second, blood sprayed from Kratos's now sliced neck. Leonidas moved his arm again, with amazing speeds. With his other arm, he held Kratos back, just long enough to deliver the final blow.

Leonidas threw the knife upward into the falling warrior. The knife drove into Kratos's gut. Leonidas screamed, as he sliced downward, the knife still embedded inside Kratos's abdomen. He quickly withdrew his hand from the hilt, and threw Kratos behind him.

Kratos landed on the ground, cushioned by the snow. He looked at Leonidas, with the feeling of intense hatred, but respect.

Leonidas was the first to speak up. "Y-your anger. It blinds you, Kratos. God of War."

Kratos grasped his neck, which bled profusely, and stared at the man who slayed him. "Mere mortals; that's what we are a-all made of." He chuckled, before resting his head down in the snow. His breathing continued for a few seconds, very harsh and irregular. Then, his chest stopped heaving, and the world became silent once again.

With the last of his strength, Leonidas crawled to the cliff side, gripping his abdomen, pain finally taking over. He looked back at his dead enemy, and looked towards the sea. The sky was still streaked with clouds, which illuminated the earth gently. He closed his eyes, and fell down towards the sea, which enveloped him.


End file.
